Kamek's Babysitting Days
by Pixlpower15859
Summary: Kamek will babysit the Koopalings at one year old for one day. But beware, this will include multiple Koopalings, diapering, and spanking! A very fluffy story with some scenes that will not be so...fluffy. Cover art drawn by me.
1. Ludwig

**A/N: A new story, as I promised. Also, check out my bio for some other stories I have or plan to begin!**

**Disclaimer: Koopalings, Bowser, Kamek, and other Mario-related characters belong to Nintendo. I own none of it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ludwig's Classic Care

Kamek was overjoyed for his new promotion…sort of. While Bowser set off to capture Princess Peach, Kamek was in charge of babysitting his first son, Ludwig Von Koopa.

Ludwig toddled over to Kamek, his wide, blue eyes shining in his toddler form.

"Ka…mek?" asked the young prince. "Where…ish…da-da?"

Kamek, almost fainting from cuteness, answered, "Why, he has to go somewhere."

"Oh…" said Ludwig sadly. "Me want da-da back…"

"It's okay, little one. I will take care of you till your Daddy comes home," comforted Kamek, and sent Ludwig off to the playroom, where the prince spent the next twenty minutes fiddling with his toy piano. Despite how young he was, Ludwig was prodigy and an absolute genius on the piano. This would be why Bowser had high expectations for him. He was playing Ludwig Van Beethoven's Fifth Symphony, "Emperor."

Apparently, it wasn't long until Kamek heard the piano stop its flowing music, and the prince utter a soft cry. Worried, he rushed over to the toddler to see what was wrong.

"Me made some-theeng…" yelped Ludwig, clutching his diaper. He looked up to Kamek anxiously, his massively huge eyes brimming with tears, an obvious reaction to show that he needed the Magikoopa's help dearly.

"Well, I will get that fixed right up," said Kamek.

He took the child to the royal toddler's changing room, and closed a curtain for the child's privacy. He began to open his diaper, and went to work. Ludwig, suddenly interested, lifted his head and watched as the Magikoopa set to work.

Kamek removed the dirty diaper, cleaned Ludwig's bottom, and fastened a new one.

"There…all better," sighed Kamek. "But now, it's time for your dinner bottle!"

The old Magikoopa waved his wand, and a bottle full of fresh and warm milk was set next to the prince, who was already in his highchair. Ludwig immediately took it in his scrawny little hands, and drank greedily. He burped, and yawned drowsily, his scrawny little hands rising in the air, and slowly descending to his plump little face.

"Looks like it's time for your nap," chuckled Kamek.

He set the young toddler prince in his crib, and played the mobile. The sweet and soothing melody of the song slowly dozed the prince into sweet slumber, sighing contently in his high pitched, squeaky voice. Kamek looked dearly at he prince, his enormous eyes slowly closing, as his grip on his teddy Koopa began to loosen.

"Good night, my prince," whispered Kamek as he turned off the light and closed the door.

"Nite-nite, Ka-mek," murmured the baby Koopaling, droning his final yawn, before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I certainly made a long day very short indeed. Chapter two will come in the summer, unfortunately, and I'll try to update my other story. Check out my bio, and stay for more!**


	2. Lemmy

**A/N: Okay, so I will be updating this finally, but the chapter will come in very quickly, since I was working on them with spare seconds. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kamek, Bowser, and Koopalings belong to Nintendo. I own none of it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lemmy's Fun Care

A year later, Lemmy, the second royal child, was born. He was surprisingly small, and was below half the size of Ludwig. He was distinguished to be a runt, and that his height will not be any taller than a Piranha Plant until he hit puberty.

A year passed, and Lemmy turned one, while Ludwig became two. While Bowser took Ludwig for a walk, since he started walking, Kamek was in charge of taking care of the second toddler prince.

Lemmy grew to love his circus ball for unknown reasons, and had skipped walking to start rolling o his ball. He crawled over to his ball, and, as if he was a cat, toyed around with his beloved possession as a cat would play with a ball of yarn.

He babbled brightly, and one or twice, Kamek saw Lemmy try to chew on his ball, his adorably cute toddler eyes looking up at the Magikoopa while drool covered the ball. As the toddler mesmerized servants passing by with a brightly babyish face, Kamek read a mystery novel he left off a week or two ago.

Kamek was near finishing the suspenseful book when he heard the young Koopa prince whimper worriedly. Kamek looked up to see Lemmy crying slightly while trying to hold a patch on his rubber ball, which was deflating quickly.

Lemmy already knew that it was just a ball, but he always treated it as if it was his closest friend for life.

"Kae-mek," cried the baby prince. "Bally is hwurt!"

Kamek, after further investigation of Lemmy's precious possession, stated that the ball had a hole on it, which may relate to how hard Lemmy squeezed "Bally," and said that he will be able to fix it. With a flick of his wand, Bally was patched and inflated to good quality.

"Bally!" squealed the prince toddler with eager delight, bouncing and playing joyfully with his ball, happy to see it in good quality once again. "Tank you, Kae-mek!"

"You're welcome," replied Kamek, smiling as the baby mohawked Koopaling chewed happily on his ball again, drooling messily as he did. Kamek returned to his novel to return to his suspenseful thoughts. He head some scratching coming from the playroom, but ignored it, thinking it was from the toddler playing with unsharpened pencils again.

O-O-O-O-O

Later, that evening, just as Kamek finished his book with a heaved sigh, Lemmy rolled right up to him, stopping at his feet and stood square front of Kamek's glasses.

"Kae-mek?" asked Lemmy.

"Yes?" asked Kamek, pulling away from the baby Koopa and setting him to the ground.

"Me have ichee…cwan you ficx eet?"

"…I suppose I could," answered Kamek, slightly assuring the little Koopa prince. Lemmy lied down on a table, and the old Magikoopa bent over Lemmy's frail body to examine what was wrong. After a few minutes, he looked up and replied, "You have a rash, but I can fix it for you."

He waved his wand, and some baby powder, healing cream, and other baby products appeared by Lemmy's side. He took the healing cream and rubbed it over the prince's belly, and sprinkled powder on him, making the toddler sneeze as soft and high as a kitten.

While Kamek worked on, Lemmy sucked on his yellow and orange pacifier, while hugging his miniature rubber ball. When it was done, Kamek motioned Lemmy ti sit up, and asked him if he felt better.

"Me feel betta! Ichee gone from Lemmee's tum-tum! Tank you, Kae-mek!" squealed Lemmy in delight.

"Of course, your welcome," said Kamek, much obliged.

After that, the baby prince was set for a nice nap until Ludwig and Bowser arrived from their long walk. Kamek, very tired yet happy, made sure the clownish toddler had his warm Koopa milk, his miniature rubber ball, and his favorite Bob-omb plush, Bombsaway. Just before the Koopalings slept, he whispered, "Nite-nite, Kae-mek…"

"Good night, young prince," said Kamek, before turning out the lights, hearing the Koopa's murmurs and little babbles before settling for a pleasant dream.


	3. Roy

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for not updating! I am doing little surprises here and there, being so busy, yet it is summer. XP **

**So, anyways, I got this chapter done finally, and I am working on my other stories as well. Check out my new story, "Ask Koopas and Experiments!" and ask questions! I only got one set, thanks to AlliTheSuperGenius004. Thank you, and read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Kamek, Bowser, Roy, and any other Mario-related characters belong to Nintendo. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Roy's Hard-Core Care

Another year later, Roy Koopa, who is the third royal child of Bowser, was born. He was quite muscular for his age, but Bowser seemed to enjoy that part of his appearance, as he often referred to Roy as, "Daddy's Big Man."

He also loved to wear the pink sunglasses he had gotten from one of the servants, and never wanted to take it off. The reason remained unknown, but it seemed to have very little problems to the Koopa king.

But Bowser had begun to worry, as with the sons he has, and possibly more, they will fight for the throne, and eventually will the kingdom fall at a rate. So, as Ludwig seemed very developed for his age, Bowser announced Ludwig heir of the throne. Lemmy nor Roy cared for that matter, much to the king's relief.

Another year had passed, and Roy turned one, and while Bowser and his first two sons went to the circus, Kamek was, again, in charge of the one-year old toddler, as the same to the past two years.

With a reluctant sigh, Kamek walked over to the burly Koopa, who was a little too strong at his age. _Perhaps his Fatherlyness was right about Roy being a strong son to him_, thought Kamek.

He brought the toddler to the toy room, where he let the young…er…child…play around with the toy equipment Bowser had recently bought. The Koopa king was rather considering Roy's strength a little too high, and got a fifty pound dumbbell, which is way beyond the toddler's max strength at that age.

However, Roy was, without doubt nor hesitations, willing to try carry it, and had been looking for a good time to do it. That is, when no one was looking, of course.

So, just when Kamek wasn't looking, Roy waddled over to the weight, and, with all his might, carried it up. The moment did not last long; however, as no sooner did the prince realize that he was falling backwards. With a sharp yelp, he fell over, the dumbbell weighing him down.

Luckily, despite the prince's muscular appearance, he was small and somewhat skinny enough to be within the length of the bar between the sides of the weight. He was okay, but was also stuck, and cried silently. Roy hated to call for help, but he couldn't hold it in as he let out a high "Help!"

Kamek heard it, and rushed over the where the prince toddler lay, squirming and grunting, trying to get the dumbbell off of him. With a flourish, Kamek brought out his wand, and, using a levitation spell, levitated the dumbbell off of the prince, and back into the weight set.

Roy sighed with relief, but was soon confronted by Kamek, who stood face to face with him. Kamek looked over him, and, after what seemed an hour, stood straight up and took the baby prince to his crib.

At first, Roy didn't know what was happening, until Kamek explained that he was to take a nap, of which Roy protested with an ignorant, "No, Komek! Me no wanna go nap! Me wanna pway wite now!"

"Do you want me to take your sunglasses?" asked Kamek with a little smirk. Roy hesitated, and immediately crawled into his crib, as his sunglasses were his most prized possession.

At first, Roy layed wide-awake, and refused to sleep. But, as slumber slowly dawned on him, his eyes closed slowly, and he fell asleep. Kamek watched wistfully at the prince, and walked out the door.


	4. Iggy

**A/N: Okay, I have finally recovered from my writer's block, and I am finally back updating. I just needed to calm down a bit. Anyway, I should be updating a lot more as the days go by.**

**Disclaimer: Kamek, Iggy, Lemmy, Bowser, and anything else Mario-related belongs to Nintendo. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Iggy's Troublesome Care

A year later, Ignatius Koopa, the fourth child of Bowser, was born. His appearance was similar to Lemmy, who had decidedly nicknamed him Iggy. Bowser thought the irony of no more than his plans to capture Princess Peach, so it became not much of any problem to the citizens of Darkland.

By another year, Iggy turned one, and while Bowser took his two other sons to the opera, Kamek was put in charge of taking care of Lemmy and Iggy. Lemmy loved to be near Iggy, as the two seemed to have a special bond, so the three-year-old prince decided to stay at the castle, which had Kamek worried.

Lemmy and Iggy were very obedient and hardly caused trouble at all, but that was when they were around their other siblings. When they were alone from their siblings, which was a different story. Kamek just kept his fingers crossed, hoping for no messes big enough for Bowser to set the flames on his fury.

Lemmy went to the playroom carrying Iggy on the way, who was babbling and gurgling messily. Kamek watched carefully, hoping that Lemmy wouldn't drop Iggy, as walki8ng on a rubber ball while carrying an object seemed to an impossible task for Lemmy at that age.

But, thankfully for the old Magikoopa, the child prince had not dropped the infant miraculously, which then had Kamek thinking that the brotherly bond was closer and safer than he had originally imagined.

Lemmy gently laid Iggy, who sat promptly with a soft _thump_, which Lemmy giggled quietly. Iggy looked intently at his brother, thinking that his clownish brother had seen him fall. Iggy cried silently, which Kamek rushed over to look at what's wrong.

Before the advisor could come within a meter of the distressed Koopa, Lemmy rolled up short between the two, and whispered to Kamek, "I cwan hwandle dis, Kamek. My babwy bwudda needs me."

Kamek, who now had a thoughtful look upon the calm prince, nodded, and took several steps back. Lemmy got off his ball, and walked to his infant brother, having a calm look on his face. Iggy looked up at his brother, his calm and somewhat tender face instantly stopping the toddler prince's blabbing cry.

Iggy, whose frown now turned into a happy grin, now tried to stand up, and became rather successful. _How surprising. He even stood up successfully on the first try, _Kamek thought. Lemmy was always carrying Iggy as a mother would, so Iggy never got his chance. _Perhaps a strong brotherly bond strengthens not only emotionally and mentally, but also physically!_

Lemmy looked with joy spread on his small and adorable face, and just as Iggy took a few steps, he scooped him up into his arms, and cradled him gently. Iggy found it rather soothing, and, wthin minutes, did the small Koopa fall asleep. Lemmy set him down in the playroom crib, and began to toy around with the alphabet blocks, trying to spell a few words.

Kamek, who watched carefully, began to smile, as he witnessed a truly powerful bond. Lemmy and Iggy were close brothers, so close that they shared the same love. As much as the others annoyed him, the two were inseparable, joined together, and stick together forever.

Lemmy, who had appeared to like Iggy from the moment he had hatched, took care of his beloved sibling like a mother. Even while Iggy was still in an egg, he would cradle his egg, cover him with layers of blankets, and tried hard to read stories to him. After Iggy had hatched, Lemmy would still cover him in blankets, cradle him to sleep, and even give him a bottle of milk that he thought would be the right temperature.

Kamek went over to Lemmy, and whispered to him, "In case anything bad happens that you cannot fix, tell me right away, okay?"

Lemmy nodded, but replied, "I thwink I can hwandle dis, Kamek. I wanna be a good bwig bwudda to Iggy."

Kamek couldn't help but chuckle at the prince's childish talking, nearly incomprehensible to others. Kamek used to have lots of chats with Lemmy when Roy teased or hurt him, and slowly began to understand the young Koopa's language.

He left the playroom, just a few feet away, and read a novel he couldn't putdown. As riveting the book was, Kamek always was at hand for the Koopalings.

O-O-O-O-O

Kamek had finished his book, and wondered how the two were doing. It had not been long, since Kamek was reading three final chapters, which were, of course, too riveting and suspenseful to ever put down, even for Ludwig! He went to the playroom to see that Iggy had woken up, and Lemmy was teaching him the alphabet and numbers.

Lemmy may have not known how to spell words, but he definitely knew his alphabet and numbers from Kamek's grammar lessons. Trying to be the big brother he is, Lemmy was teaching them to Iggy, who was toying around with the blocks.

Kamek glanced at Lemmy, who looked back. Lemmy nodded, somehow to Kamek telling him that everything was alright. Just then, Iggy stated crying loudly, which drew instant attention to the two silent conversers. Lemmy, who shooed Kamek away, began consoling the troubled Koopa infant.

Kamek was worried at first, and tried to relax, imagining that Lemmy could calm down Iggy in a moment, but when he heard a bonk, and _two _crying Koopalings, he rushed in, worrying heavily on what was wrong.

Kamek scurried into the playroom, where he found only _Lemmy _crying. Puzzled, Kamek walked up to Lemmy, and asked what was wrong.

"I-I-I ggy hit me with a block, Kamek! He walked over dere, near ta crib!" cried Lemmy.

"Hmmm….I will reason with him," said Kamek, Lemmy's eyes growing wide with fear.

"No, Kamek! Iggy doesn't deserve dat punishment! He's a good wittle brudda! He never did it on purpose!" protested Lemmy, waving his arms crazily in front of the old Magikoopa's glasses. But, Kamek kept firm on Iggy's punishment, and walked over to the toddler prince, Lemmy cringing cowardly.

Kamek walked around the playroom for a while, and found Iggy at last, hidden under a blanket, which was held up by four tall books. Iggy, much like Ludwig, had much of his intelligence developed. But, as young as he was, he hadn't much to go by Ludwig's intelligence at that age by half.

Kamek grabbed the blanket firmly, and threw it over his head. Underneath it revealed to be Iggy, who was playfully slamming a book against the floor, babbling with each thud of the thick book. Iggy looked up at Kamek innocently yet curiously. But when he saw the grim face on the Magikoopa, Iggy began to quiver ever so slightly.

Silently watching Kamek give nasty punishments to his older brothers with that same look over the years, Iggy grew to know that very look, and greatly feared if it would happen to him. But that period of innocence had come to an end, as Iggy had no choice but to face his punishment.

Iggy tried to crawl away, but, as being not as physically gifted as Roy, he barely had much of any power to crawl any faster. Kamek scooped up Iggy, sat him on his lap, and prepared for the infant Koopa's punishment.

Lemmy, who was watching behind a chair, peeked under to watch the punishment. He wanted to make sure Kamek will go easy and Iggy will be okay, but at the same time, he didn't want to watch such horror to befall someone who means so much to him.

Kamek, who was hesistant to begin, drew in a big breath, and decided to get it over with, even if it would loosen Lemmy's trust on him. "I'm sorry, Lemmy,"whispered the old Magikoopa, and ferociously tore off Iggy's diaper, spanking him harshly but not too much to traumatize the toddler Koopa.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AH-HA-AH-HA-AH-HA…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched the infant prince every so loudly, drawing sharp breaths, as if saying, "ah-ha-ah-ha-ah-ha."

Lemmy watched fearfully, covering his eyes, but peeking every now and then, when Iggy hesitated his crying. He felt as if his heart was pierced by the horrible screaming, shattered into a million pieces. As fearful as he was, Lemmy still held trust in Kamek, hoping he would settle down.

Within seconds, the spanking was done, and Lemmy opened his eyes, squirming at first. But when he saw that the punishment was done, he stood straight on his ball, and rolled over to Iggy to make sure he was okay.

Kamek, after letting the protective elder brother look at his innocent sibling, took the toddler to a changing room for the royal toddlers. He Feeling guilty for both two Koopas, Kamek rubbed lotion on Iggy's posterior and set a fresh new diaper. Iggy, like many infants, feel eased by the treatment, and begin to forget about the recent spanking.

After it was done, Lemmy asked with sparkly, bulging eyes, "Can I pway with Iggy, Kamek?"

"I'm afraid not, as it is time for your snack," said Kamek. "But you may have a little play time before your nap."

Lemmy squealed happily. So, after Iggy had his afternoon bottle and Lemmy had an ice cube salad, the two playful siblings played around in the playroom, this time without any certain injuries.

When it was time for the two to have their nap, Kamek set them in their room, where Iggy slept with Lemmy, as, even at such a very young age, the infant Koopa felt safe and unharmed, knowing his favorite brother was close by him.

"Good night, Kamek," said Lemmy.

"Good nite, Ka-mik," copied Iggy.

"Good night, young princes," said Kamek. Just as he turned off the lights, the two princes slept suddenly and softly, sounding somewhat harmonic together through their dreaming whispers.

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWW I'M SO SORRY LEMMY AND IGGY! This was very nice t make, by far the longest chapter of this story so far. Of course, it was indeed very sad to do that spanking part...I feel so guilty about that! Anyway, Read and Review, all away!**


	5. Wendy

**Disclaimer: Wendy O. Koopa, Bowser, Kamek, and anything else Mario-related belongs to Nintendo. I own none of it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Wendy's Screechy Care

A year later, Wendy O. Koopa was born, being Bowser's first ever daughter. Bowser was very proud to have a princess daughter to care for, and has given her much of her attention. All the other Koopalings never cared or barely even noticed, as they all reached into their own hobbies.

Ludwig would compose his music or try to invent something, Lemmy would clown around and play with his rubber ball for countless hours, Roy would continue his bodybuilding exercises, and Iggy would play with Lemmy when bored, while also poking around Ludwig's potions, which the eldest brother didn't mind, as he was fond of Iggy's taste for science.

By the next year, Wendy had turned once, and, while Bowser took his sons to the mall to get some baby girl toys, Kamek was put in charge of taking care of the baby girl Koopa.

Kamek, as well as everyone else in the castle, were very tired of Wendy's spoiled screaming, and would fear the next time she would screech. It was the reason why no one had gotten any sleep, as Wendy could never put down her horrible antics. They have been working drowsily ever since, which didn't seem to irritate Bowser, as he lacked enough sleep as well.

Kamek took Wendy to the Castle Vault, where she dived into the sparkling jewels, observing each stone's quality and value. The jewels were blunt and smooth, so the young princess wouldn't scream every second, complaining about her injured scales.

Near a corner, Kamek put up a chair, and sat down, beginning to fall asleep peacefully, being the first to happen in a long while. But, of course, it wasn't any sooner that the moment of absolute horror came.

"Kamek!" screamed the unmistakable high pitched voice of Wendy O. Koopa. "I want these jewels to be shinier, NOW!"

Kamek jolted awake to the horrible screaming, as a few nearby servants clutched their ears in pain. Some even glared at Kamek for bringing up Wendy's screams.

Tiredly, he summoned his wand, and cast a spell on all the jewels, causing them to shine even more as they had, reflecting the low light into shimmering rainbows, bedazzling the room, much to the baby Koopa's delight.

Wendy screamed joyfully, her squeals somehow even louder than her demanding screeches, painfully bouncing off the walls of the lone halls. Several servants yelped in pain, but even their howls were drowned by the princess's screams.

In a few minutes, Wendy grew a little bored of playing in the dazzling stones, so Kamek took her to the dining hall, where she had her bottle of milk. But, of course, it couldn't please her, as she coughed and sputtered her milk vigorously.

"Kamek!" yelled Wendy. "This too cold! I want a hotter one, NOW!"

Kamek once again raised his wand, sending hot, wispy winds to the bottle, circling it until it reached the decided temperature for Wendy. But, yet again, it resulted in the same way.

"Kamek!" screamed Wendy, spewing out her milk even more forceful than her last try. "This too hot, I want a colder once, NOW!"

"Kamek raised his wand yet again, cold, chilly airs encircling the bottle the same way it did with the hot air, chilling it to a decided temperature. But, it failed again.

O-O-O-O-O

It took five tries, and several loud demands for the servants to clean her bib, but Wendy finally drank her bottle of milk silently and pleasingly. It was already 2:38, so Kamek decided to let the young princess play around the fields.

Many places were dark and barren, but only a few patches of grass sprouted here and there. Bowser had requested the new gardeners to gather the grass together into a small area for the children to frolic around.

Soon enough, several generous plant imports from King Leaf VIII led to the garden overflowing with beautiful daffodils, violets, roses, sunflowers, and many more delicate flowers, each buzzing with bumbling bees and fluttering butterflies.

The Koopalings loved it all, but Roy decided not to play in there, reasons unknown to the others. Wendy went to the daffodils, sniffing and plucking them. She then went to each and every patch of flowers, picking and smelling them.

Kamek went to a corner of the garden where there was a bench with a small round table and chairs. He plopped down on a seat, and slept.

Unfortunately, Wendy brought up her screams again, surprising the gardeners, who luckily never heard her scream, due to working outside.

"Kamek!" screeched Wendy, again awaking the Magikoopa. "These roses are hurting me!"

"That is because they have roses, dear princess," said Kamek. "You must watch out."

"Can you make them go away?" asked Wendy, becoming more curious than forceful, much to everyone's delight.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot," said Kamek.

"Aww," said Wendy, but just shrugged and continued plucking flowers.

_Amazing,_ thought Kamek. _If she becomes curious, then she loses her spoiled and demanding yells!_

Kamek though joyously, before setting to a deep sleep.

O-O-O-O-O

It was late in the afternoon, and Kamek woke up to see that Wendy was near him, holding a bouquet of flowers. It was full of daffodils, roses, tulips, and many other varieties of blooming plants.

"Oh, and what do you have here, little princess?" asked Kamek.

"Flowers for you, Kamek! For caring for me!" said Wendy, holding up the bouquet to Kamek's face. Kamek smiled as he took the collected flowers.

He was glad that, other than Lemmy for being too adorable, someone actually thanked him for his caring of each Koopaling. He wasn't exactly happy when he heard that the next royal Koopa was to be born soon, but he certainly hoped that he or she will be nice to him.

"Thank you, Wendy. That was very nice of you," said Kamek as he put away the flowers. "Now, it's time for you to go to bed."

Wendy sighed, but just shrugged and toddled to her bed, her heels somehow giving her balance to walk.

O-O-O-O-O

Wendy had gone to bed, thankfully no complaints, which Bowser and the other boys took happily with the other servants. Kamek asked Bowser to speak to him privately, during which he told the king of how he discovered how to silence Wendy's screaming. Bowser was very pleased, but Kamek also told him that it will change when Wendy grows.

"We'll take that risk, as she will learn soon enough," was all Bowser had said.

Kamek just shrugged, and went to his room. There, he had the bouquet of flowers Wendy had gotten for him, tucked safely in a vase full of water. Kamek went to his bed, and slept happily, finally a night with no screaming.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah…five chapters and Bowser only has one line but so far. XP**

**Anyway, that's that, so review!**


	6. Morton Jr

**A/N: Updating again! Thanks for waiting patiently, I thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: Morton Koopa Jr., Bowser, Kamek, and anything else Mario-related belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Morton's Smarty Care

By soon enough, Bowser's son, Morton Koopa Jr., was born. The small newborn Koopa was dark skinned, unlike his golden yellow skinned siblings. Such a similarity led to Bowser naming him after his father, Morton Koopa Sr., who had died recently.

By the next year, Morton turned one, so, as usual, Kamek stayed to watch the infant Koopaling while Bowser took his other kids to the Darkland science center, as Ludwig and Iggy developed a curious mind for the subject.

Morton loved the library, and had read aloud before. Lucky for him, the library was worked by Kamek, Kammy Koopa, and some of their friends who helped occasionally.

After Kamek had taught the royal infant how to read, Morton began to read quietly. He wasn't able to read much, due to his age, so he only read picture books with a few words.

While Morton read, Kamek sat down and read a diet book he borrowed from Kammy the other day. The old crone, to Kamek's opinion, was far too skinny to go on a diet, but the purple hag constantly refused to stop dieting until she looked like her youth, which the blue Magikoopa doubted completely.

He hadn't read long before Morton yelped, alarming the caretaker.

"Is something wrong, Morton?" asked Kamek, looking worriedly.

"Me got boo-boo from page," whined Morton as he grabbed his finger. "It hwurts…"

"Now, now," comforted Kamek. "Don't touch it. It may get dirty."

"But my hands are clean."

"I know, but don't touch it."

Morton, although confused by the protest of his reason, just kept his finger from getting dirtier any further.

Kamek set the young prince on the table, who plopped down softly. He carefully slipped a small first aid kit from his robe, and rummaged through it until he retrieved a bandage and some cream.

Carefully, he squeezed the cream from the tube, and placed the bandage on Morton's finger.

Bending his finger and realizing it felt a lot better, Morton smiled happily.

"Cwan I read more?" asked the infant prince, looking intently at the Magikoopa, trying to mimic the same charm Wendy used before.

Kamek, who wasn't easily fooled by the charm any longer, shook his head. "Your bottle of milk is ready. But, after that, you may read some more."

Morton smiled, and followed along with his caretaker. Kamek carried the infant to the grand dining hall, where a paratroopa servant was waiting.

"Mr. Kamek!" began the servant. "The chef has prepared Prince Morton's milk. It is currently cooling down, and should take a few more minutes."

"Good enough," replied Kamek, and shooed off the servant as he walked to Morton's booster seat. Morton squirmed and squeezed into his booster seat, as it was fairly small for him.

_I must tell King Bowser about the seat, _thought Kamek as Morton finally fit into the seat, yet looking a little uncomfortable.

The paratroopa servant came again, the milk bottle in hand. Kamek took the bottle, thanked the servant, and handed the bottle to Morton, who gulped the contents greedily.

Within, Morton was done, saying, "More! More!" as he pounded the bottle on the table.

"No more, young prince," said Kamek. "Too much milk isn';t good for you. Remember the last time you had too much milk?"

Recalling his incident, Morton pouted, his arms crossed and his smile grim.

"At least you still have time to read," added Kamek, Morton's expression brightening.

O-O-O-O-O

Morton waddled back to the library, with Kamek helping him up each time he stumbled.

He grabbed a book, and started reading for a while. But, apparently, Morton got a little uncomfortable with something messy. He walked to Kamek, who was tacking some books, and tugged at his robe.

"Yes?" asked the Magikoopa, looking down at the toddler.

"Um…" Morton hesitated. "I have a pwoblum."

"What is it?"

Morton, looking around to make sure no one else was looking, lifted his arms up, silently asking for the old Magikoopa to carry him.

When Kamek held him up, he smelled something foul.

"My goodness!" he exclaimed. "Why did you need to be alone to tell me?"

"I didn't want anybwody to know…" said Morton shyly. Kamek shrugged, and took the infant Koopa to a nearby table. He removed the diaper, cleaned Morton, and put a fresh, new one on.

"There…you should be all better now," said the Magikoopa as he set Morton on the floor.

"Tank you, Komek!" thanked Morton, and waddled back to his books.

"Ah, ah, ah, little Koopa prince," halted Kamek as he carried Morton. "You must go to sleep now. It's time for your nap."

"Aaaaw, I don't wanna slweep! I wanna read!" protested the baby Koopaling, his arms crossed and his face pouting.

"You must sleep," explained Kamek. "If you don't…I might take away your "Bunny has a Picnic" book."

Hesitantly yet pouting, Morton agreed, yet still not happy to be sleeping. But, Kamek had another idea, so the toddler prince wouldn't be too grumpy.

"How about you write a little before you sleep?"

Morton, looking very eager, nodded happily. Kamek fetched some paper and a pencil, and the toddler set to work, writing something as best as he could.

But, a little while later, he became drowsy, his eyes began to close slowly. He tried to keep them open, but wasn't able to. He lay sleeping softly on the table, snoring quietly.

Kamek carried the sleeping Koopa to his crib, where he set him down. Morton grabbed his stuffed toy paratroopa he called, "Wingy," and held it close as he smiled warmly, sensing he was having a pleasant dream.

Kamek smiled, and walked back to the library to clean up and restack the books. As he cleaned, he saw the writing Morton wrote on the piece of paper. Holding it up, it said-

_Kamek, if u r reedeeng dis, den I want to tel u u hav been reelee nise to me, and I want t-_

Kamek saw that it was unfinished, but he knew what Morotn had meant before falling asleep.

"You're welcome," said Kamek softly as he put away the writing, and smiled warmly as he glanced at the toddler's room.

* * *

**A/N: And now that's done! This took a short time to do, and I feel a little guilty about making these so short, yet full of feeling.**

**Say what, which do you prefer: longer chapters with fewer feelings or shorter chapters with lots of feeling? Tell me in the reviews, and I'll see what I could do. There are only two more chapters left to do, (Larry and Bowser Junior) but I'll try to make them as loving as I could! I'll wait for the review to tell me, and then I'll set to work on them!**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile about any characters listed you would like to add to, "Ask Koopas and Experiments!" Please choose!**

**Read and review!**


	7. Larry

**A/N: …Hey guys….how's it going? *awkward silence* …meep…**

**Alright, so bets are 100% of you guys are mad at me for not writing fanfics in…*checks stories* …10 months? Yeah, feel free to rage at me all you want. I kinda deserve it. **

**But, that aside, I'll just fill you guys in on what's been happening.**

…

…

…

…**highschool. When people say it's tough, they don't kid nor overestimate. In fact, "tough" is a major understatement. I got a lot of help from you all, as well as support from friends and actually meeting a fan who's been sticking with my stories while I've been sitting with the constant thought that no one reads my fanfics. I never took my fanfics seriously since I always thought no one read them, but reading a comment by an actual fan really lifted my spirits, so this is dedicated to all of you.**

**Aaaaaaand, that said, let's forget I ever left FanFiction and get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Larry's Sneaky Care

In another year, Larry Koopa, Bowser's seventh child, was born. He took an interesting look that no one else really bore: a blue backward mohawk and a blue star birthmark on the side of his head. It was really an interesting difference from all his children. If only his innocence was through and through, since the infant also had a terrible stealing habit for such a young age.

The young Koopa always spent a lot of time by himself or with his father, though that alone was quite rare. Bowser had to spend time with each of his children throughout the day while laboring his duties as the king, and with seven children, it's clearly easier said than done. The four oldest were always able to entertain themselves anytime, and Wendy and Morton were coming to do that, which left little Larry for Kamek to have to care for the most when the king was busy.

In another year, Larry turned one, and while Bowser took his six other children to a Darkland playground, the Magikoopa was in charge of caring for yet again the youngest child. Now this was going to be quite a challenge for Kamek, and _that's_ saying a lot. The little Koopa was a greedy child who often fought with Wendy for attention, money, gifts, and toys. He stole from his siblings any time of day, only to hoard the items and trade them for things he took a greater interest in. He once took Ludwig's chemistry set and traded it for three weeks of allowance.

Kamek sighed as he entered Larry's room. He wasn't feeling quite prepared for an afternoon of emptying his pockets… or wherever he kept… what he kept. When he came to the prince's crib… he turned away. The child's face was complete innocence – clear light-blue irises staring intently at the caretaker with a tiny smile. Larry was lucky to be adorable to everyone in the castle, even though that was originally Lemmy's job.

"Kamec?" Larry asked. "Wha ar you doing?"

"Well… I'm taking care of you for the afternoon, Larry. Your father and other siblings went ou-" Kamek realized a moment too late what he was about to say. Larry's eyes brimmed with tears, his tiny smile quivering into a frown.

"D…Daddy left? Without me?"

Kamek quickly hushed the child so that the latter wouldn't spend the rest of the afternoon crying. "He just went to… get a surprise for you! You just couldn't know."

That seemed to ease Larry's feelings as the infant wiped away his tears. His frown turned into a big smile. "Reawwy?! I can't wait, Kamec!"

"Neither can I, child," Kamek sighed in relief. "Now then, would you like to go to the playroom?" Larry nodded eagerly, and raised his scrawny arms to the Magikoopa. Kamek lifted the child into his arms, and then walked to the playroom. As Kamek walked to the play area, he passed by the rooms of the six older children. He remembered the previous years when he had to take care of the Koopalings when they were the same age as the current infant.

He remembered Ludwig playing like the prodigy he was – and still is – on his toy piano. Lemmy would bounce his circus ball all over the halls. Roy would keep to himself with a workout session to be like his father. Iggy would play with Lemmy and echo his laughs around the castle. Wendy would scream bitterly about every little thing she wanted to be perfect. And Morton would stay quiet reading a book. All were good memories for the Magikoopa, as annoying as they were. Looking at the blue mohawked Koopa in his hands, he wondered what memories will be made today. And if Bowser was to have another child along with the current seven… which added a little worry.

When the two got to the playroom, Kamek set Larry down next to the building blocks. It's not something that the infant really does, but it's better than his usual stealing and taking money on several occasions. While the toddler clanked the wooden blocks, Kamek decided to sit in a nearby chair and read a book to pass the time. But while he did, he noticed how sleep he had gotten. He spent all night last night trying to meet Wendy's standards again, which left him completely sleep deprived for the entire day. He looked at Larry, who was still playing with the blocks, and decided a nap wouldn't hurt at the least. He closed his eyes, and snored all the while. Larry looked at Kamek with slight surprise at the snore, but continued playing with his blocks.

O-O-O-O-O

"… Master Kamek? Master Kamek!" called a voice. Kamek woke up, and saw a Goomba servant standing next to him.

"…Mm? What time is it?"

"It's quite late in the afternoon, that I will say," answered the Goomba. "I have Prince Larry's milk here. But… where is he?"

Kamek's eyes widened, and he turned to the building blocks where he last saw the infant, only to find out the child wasn't there! "Gah!" Kamek rushed out the playroom, hoping the Koopa infant didn't get into another heap of trouble again. The Goomba servant stood there for a few moments, then left.

Kamek went to Larry's room, but he didn't see the child. He looked through the main hall, but the child wasn't there either. He checked the kitchen, the throne room, and the bedrooms of the royals residing in the castle. But Larry wasn't found anywhere. Kamek fretted as he paced through each room of the castle, ignoring servants and other Magikoopas who passed by him. One of the servants, a Boo, got a little fed up with the caretaker's ignorance, and phased through the latter. Kamek noticed immediately, and looked at the Boo annoyingly.

"Master Kamek, the sweets cabinet in the kitchen is empty, and a few servants seem to have lost the coins they were going to use to buy ingredients for his royal Highness' dinner," said the Boo. "The toys from all the rooms of the children seem to be missing as well."

Kamek looked surprised at the servant, and immediately thought of Larry. But with the toddler being nowhere in the castle, such a thing isn't possible. Only Larry would steal items like that, considering everything he's done since he was a month old. Then the Boo piped up with something else that caught the Magikoopa's interest.

"We've also found a hidden door in the throne room. No one can enter, but apparently it smells of sugar and frosting." Kamek immediately ran to the throne room, ignoring the Boo once again.

When he got to the throne room, he found a Koopa servant standing near the door. He was too tall to get in the small doorway. He looked over and saw Kamek standing on the other side of the room. "Oh, Master Kamek!"

"Pardon me, but I've heard from a Boo servant that there's a door here. May I check what's inside?" said Kamek. The Koopa nodded, and stepped aside. The Magikoopa cast a spell, and shrank to half his height. He entered the small doorway, and as he kept walking, the faint scent of sugar and frosting grew stronger. The more he walked, the more he was convinced that this was the young prince's doing.

When Kamek reached the end of the path, he stepped into a big room that he didn't even know existed in the castle. The room had furniture in it, so other residents may have known about it.

"Prince Larry! I know you're in here!" Kamek called out, his voice echoing in the room. "Where are you?"

There was a silence, and then the sounds of coins clashing together came from one corner of the room. Kamek followed the sound, and found the infant playing in coins and sucking on a chocolate doughnut. When Larry spotted Kamek, he sat still, letting the coins in the air fall and clank to the ground. "… Kamec! You found me!"

"Yes, I did," the caretaker put his hands on his hips and looked sternly at the child. "What are you doing with all of this, and when did you find this room?"

"Daddy showed me dis room, Kamec. He said I can pway here anytime if my bwozers and sistah give me trubel. Do you wanna pway wif me?" Larry held up a few coins and a cookie. But Kamek kept stern.

"I'm not one to fall for bribery. Anyway, you need to return the desserts to the kitchen and the money to the servants so they can buy food for your daddy. Otherwise, you won't have dinner tonight."

"But… I dwink milk…"

_Hm, even _I _can't trick him, _thought Kamek. "Well, you got me there. But your father and siblings won't be able to eat, and you'll be blamed. You don't want to disappoint your father, now do you?"

Larry hesitated, then nodded. "Okay. I will give evwysing back."

O-O-O-O-O

Everything had been returned to the kitchen and to the servants, and Larry was now being watched by Kamek very carefully while he was playing with building blocks. The infant already drank his milk, which had gotten cold, and was playing until he would get tired.

Kamek was tempted to read the book he left off earlier in the afternoon, as keeping a very close eye on the child was indeed boring. This went on for ten minutes, and Kamek had to rub his eyes – separately – countless times. The royal child never seemed to grow drowsy all the while, which made everything more annoying.

Finally, Larry's eyes began to close, until he shook himself slightly. Kamek noticed this, and gave a tiny smile. "You're getting tired, young prince."

Larry looked at the Magikoopa is shock, and shook his head wildly. "No…no…" He clanked the blocks harder, to show he was still active and didn't need to go to sleep. But his movements slowed a bit, and he let go of the block.

Kamek, while also a bit tired, carried the infant to his crib. He laid the scrawny Koopaling on his pillow, and pulled up his blanket. "You need your sleep. Otherwise, you'd end up having baggy eyes and shining eyelids."

"…Ka…Kamec…" Larry tried to keep himself awake. "Don't make me sleep… I will give you… some do…nuts…" The child waved his hand lazily in the air, but fell asleep. Kamek smiled at the Koopa's attempt to make a bribe with him.

"You'll be better at that later in your life… quite like your father." Kamek left the room, and turned off the lights.

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap! I read reviews, and a person noted "longer chapters with less feels." I definitely lost my motive with writing very fluffy and heartwarming stuff, so I guess I was glad to write less feels? … Maybe not. But nonetheless, I tried. I will say I'm PLENTY grateful for all of the help in writing this chapter! I met a fan who actually reads my fanfics and told me about it, I got help from you guys, and I managed to force myself to carry on with school! **

**Bowser Jr.'s chapter should be coming. I had every chapter prewritten in a notebook, but that was a few years ago, so I need to look for it if I want to continue (because I'm not one to write from scratch again if I have it somewhere else). If I don't find it… yeah, I don't expect a chapter being finished soon (like that ever happened).**

**I'm on hiatus on DeviantART (super glad to announce that), so my focus will be less on cleaning my notifications and browsing art and be more on writing fanfics and finishing whatever else I failed to complete in the last several months! Hiatus ends May 26****th****, 2016. **

…

**Yeeeaaaah, it seems I forgot how to do my outros. Well, read and review! (not really. Bets are you all read and reread all of this and have nothing else to review)**


End file.
